Fun on a Snow Day
by Nicolette134
Summary: Maya and Riley plan for a snow day, but plans have a way of changing. RileyxFarkle, MayaxLucas. T for safety, nothing too explict, only implied ;). Hope its not too OOC, I started writing one story, and I ended up with this instead...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up earlier than usual the next day, to a frantic text message from Riley.  
**Riley: Snow storm coming in!**  
**Maya: &amp; i care why?**  
**Riley: My parents are gone &amp; Farkle's coming over! I need help planning!**  
**Maya: s'cuse me? your parents are leaving you alone during a snowstorm?**  
**Riley: They're in Philly with Auggie and won't be able to get back. I'm 16 years old Maya, even my parents leave me alone, sometimes!**  
**Maya: so you're having farkle over?**  
**Riley: Yes! Maya, this might be our big moment! I need your expert advice!**  
**Maya: you're lucky i like you, kid**  
**Riley: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come over!**  
**Maya: yeah, fine, whatever. ill be there in 20 minutes, assuming the subways on time**  
I rolled myself out of bed lazily and threw on some pj bottoms and grabbed a sweatshirt that Cowboy'd left behind one day. I grabbed some Uggs that Riley'd outgrown and was ready to face the cold- my best friend was desperately in need of my help.

"Hello!" I called into the intercom, "It's your friendly neighborhood sex-pert!"  
"Oh my God," Riley responded, "Don't announce that stuff, you nut! Come on up."  
"Riles," I said, walking into her apartment, "I'm just saying, if you're not ready to talk about sex you're definitely not ready to have it."  
"I'm ready to say it, I just don't want you to say it on the intercom!" she responded.  
"Then say it," I challenged her.  
"Don't be silly Maya," she said, "I'm not scared to say it. Sex, there you go, I said it."  
"You're blushing," I rolled my eyes, "You're so immature."  
"Listen Maya, I know you're all experienced, and over all this, but I want my first time to be special," the brunette explained, "I want tonight to be perfect for me and Farkle, will you please just help me and stop making fun?"  
"Fine," I consented, "I shall stop-ith of the making fun, for you're perfect night with Sir Farkle of the Minki. Better?"  
"Barely," Riley answered, "but I'll take it."  
"Let's go then," I said, "You need supplies."

Riley's outfit was completely different from my own, she had on corduroy pants and a top, layered under a scarf, a sweater, and a jacket. She had a hat, gloves, and snow boots. She looked cute, but kinda like the kid from The Christmas Story, not that I was going to tell her so.  
All cozy as we now were, we headed to the market down the block to get some food. Riley, who's always so well prepared, got cereal and the makings of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, because, you know, typical Riley. I, on the other hand, got cinnamon buns and French toast. If I was going to get snowed in without Riley to keep me entertained I was going to need a lot of yummy breakfast food. She got cocoa and I got coffee, but we both got strawberries, because no matter how different we are, some things never get old.  
Then Riley really took it a step further and got ingredients for pizza. I tried to explain to her that this was New York and that pizzerias still deliver in the snow, but she wasn't having any of it. We also got some movies and super buttery popcorn, which isn't exactly sexy, but we agreed it was too good to pass up.

"What else do I need?" Riley asked when we returned to her apartment.  
"Well-" I thought, "Are you all, you know, _maintained?"_  
She didn't seem to understand, so I gestured at her 'lady parts', and she blushed bright red before stammering something about, "How maintained is _maintained?"_  
"Get in the shower, wash your hair, wash you face, and then shave _everything,"_ I explained, explicitly, "Then I'll do your eyebrows, we can curl your hair, and you'll be all set for your romantic rendezvous with the biggest geek we know.  
"Oh God," she replied, "What would I do without you Maya?"  
"You'd have to go into a Victoria's Secret eventually," I mumbled, going through her underwear drawer, "Does your mom buy _all_ your underwear?"  
"Yes," she answered, innocently, "Is that wrong?"  
"It's fine, I brought back ups," I said, pulling out a number of matching sets from my bag, "Take your pick."  
"You're the best, Maya," she said.  
"Yeah," I smiled mischievously, "I know."

While Riley was in the shower I stripped her bed- the 'Chicks Rule' flannel sheets complete with baby chicks hatching out of their shells were not going to cut it. Instead, I took the extra sheets from her parents- silky feeling peach ones that weren't nearly as cozy, but were much better suited for the task at hand.  
I sort of felt bad for helping Riley with all this, I didn't think she was ready for sex, even with a Farkle, but she's pushing to grow up too fast. I feel like she's doing it because I've been doing it, but that shouldn't matter. We're different people, Riley and I. Just because I don't mind spending mindless nights with nameless boys doesn't mean she should jump into the sack too. She's got something real with Farkle, sure, but still. They've only been dating for a few months, and I know he's not pressuring her- he's too scared of messing up their relationship and knows I'd totally kick his ass. But I'm sure he's just as nervous, I can only imagine him somewhere across town Farkle beating answers out of Lucas and begging him to go condom shopping.

"I'm ready!" Riley announced, coming out of the shower with her robe on and her hair wet.  
"You're ready-ish," I corrected, "Come lemme do your eyebrows."  
I did her eyebrows and she did her hair and some subtle, sultry (read: sparkly) makeup, and then we painted each other's nails.  
"Thanks for your help Maya," Riley said, "And for this."  
Although I'm definitely the more artistic one, painting nails always calms Riley down, and she was wound way to tightly right now.  
"Is it going to hurt?" she asked, curiously.  
"I don't think Farkle would ever want to do anything to hurt you," I skirted the subject.  
"Is that a yes?" she asked.  
"Sorta," I frowned, "Sorry."  
"It's better I know now," she shrugged, "I can do this, right Maya?"  
"Kid, if you've got to ask, I don't think I can say you are," I pointed out, honestly.  
"That's just it though," she responded, "I'm not a kid, and I want this. I want to sleep with Farkle, and I want to do it now."

There was a moment of silence while I mulled over what she said. I half wanted to protect her and half wanted to let her go her own way. In the end it didn't matter what I thought though, Riley was going to do what Riley wanted to do. It was her world, after all- the rest of us are just living in it.  
"Well, I can't stop ya," I said, getting up to leave the apartment, "Unless I stick around and make things awkward. I better get going."  
"Okay," Riley said, getting up to give me a hug, "Thanks for your help."  
"No problemo," I said.  
"Take a good look Miss Hart, next time you see me I'll be a woman," she announced dramatically.  
"You said the same thing when you got your braces removed. And when you got your period. And when you got a 10 o'clock curfew," I reminded her, "You're older than Gammy at this point."  
"Well this time I mean it," she pouted, hands on hips.  
"Well then, may the force be with you," I saluted her, before adding a wink, "And try and have some fun, while you're at it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to split this into chapters, but it's still the same story. Sorry for any confusion!**

I headed back to my apartment and popped in a movie. I ended up taking off my pajama bottoms because it was too hot under my blanket, so when I opened the door for the delivery guy, I was just in a giant sweatshirt and my frilly thigh high socks. Not the cutest look, but acceptable to receive some pizza in. Only, when I opened the door it wasn't the pizza delivery guy at all.  
"Hi Maya," said Lucas, "Can I come in?"  
"Ranger Rick," I said, surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, it's supposed to snow," he shrugged, "And my moms back in Texas visiting with my aunt, and I was home alone. So, I called Farkle and Riley and neither answered."  
"So you came here?" I asked, inviting him in.  
"Well, I figured if anyone's home, alone, and maybe willing to wait out the storm with some company, it'd be you," he said, smiling brightly. He'd be charming my pants off if I had any on.  
"Are you saying if I'm not with Riley I'm always alone?" I asked, "Because you and I both know that's not true."  
"No, but if it's daytime and you're not with Riley you're probably alone," he countered.  
"Touché," I admitted.

He joined me under my blanket on the couch and we watched the movie in companionable silence until the pizza _really_ came. Ever the gentlemen, Bucky McBoing Boing paid for it, even though I ordered black olives, which he hates.  
We ate the pizza and chatted about this and that- gossip about school and that sort of thing- but studiously avoided the topic of Riley.  
"So, why'd you seek me out tonight, Cowboy?" I asked suddenly, "You've been home alone before I assume."  
"I don't like snow storms," he shrugged, "I'm still not really used to them, I don't trust things I don't understand."  
"It's just like rain, you dork," I laughed.  
"Rain doesn't isolate you in one place for days," he countered.  
"Neither does snow," I pointed out, "You do know what year this is, right? Modern technology has invented plows, which might be foreign to you, but still, you have heard of them, right?"  
"Yes, I've heard of it," he rolled his eyes.  
"So, 'fess up," I pressed, "What's the real reason?"

"I know what Riley and Farkle are up to," he answered, slowly, "And I know you know about it too. So, I figured, you know, maybe you'd wanna hang out with me in the mean time. Since our best friends are both, uh, otherwise preoccupied."  
"You wanna otherwise occupy yourself with me?" I raised my eyebrows cockily at him, "Cowboy, I thought you'd never ask."  
"Funny," he responded, flicking an olive at me before eating his slice of pizza, "You wish."  
"In your dreams," I answered, sticking out my tongue and taking a big bite out of my slice.  
We finished our pizza and settled on the couch, watching some random show on TV, because we can never agree on on a movie, and that was fine until the power went out in my apartment.  
"You think the storm did that?" Lucas asked nervously.  
A quick survey of the rest of the neighborhood proved that, no, the storm hadn't done that, "More like my mom. Sorry about this, you should probably head home."

After some brief arguing Lucas convinced me that it was really best if we _both_ headed to his apartment, because it was cold and he wasn't just going to leave me here to _die._ Lucas apparently reaches Riley levels of paranoia when it's snowing. So, we took the minimal food I'd gotten at store- we didn't have much of anything else in the house anyway- and made the trek to his apartment. Thankfully the subway was working, and on time, which _never_ happens,_ especially _during a storm.  
We got to his apartment and quickly changed out of our snowy clothes.  
"You're too small," he said, "Nothing I have fits you."  
"You're just jealous because your clothes look better on me," I responded, putting on a pair of boxer shorts and yet another one of his sweatshirts. I still had on my thigh high socks, and I actually looked pretty stupid, but he didn't disagree with me. Cowboy's just that kinda guy.  
I let him pick the movie, because if it weren't for him I'd probably be freezing my ass off in my own dark apartment, so I guess this was better. Plus we stole a bottle of wine from is mom, and that certainly helped.

About halfway through the movie I started to get bored of it, so I put my head on his shoulder to take a little nap.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I'm tired," I responded.  
"You can go to bed," he offered, "I'll take the couch."  
"Don't be silly," I said, "I'll take the couch. And I don't wanna go to bed, I just want to close my eyes for a second."  
"Okay," he said, smiling oddly at me.  
After a short nap, I woke back up, with a start.  
"Oh my God, what are you laughing at?" I asked him, sitting up.  
"You snore in your sleep, you know that?" he asked, before pointing out the wet spot on his should, "And you drooled on me."  
"You should've woken me up!" I said, a mixture of embarrassed and still a bit groggy.  
"I didn't want to," I said, raising his arms defensively, "You look a lot less dangerous when you're asleep. Almost sweet and innocent, actually."  
"I am sweet and innocent, thank you very much," I replied, punching him in the arm for good measure.

"Maya," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of my face, "You looked beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."  
"Thanks Ranger Rick," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Hey," he said, tilting my chin up to look at him, "Why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"Brush off compliments like that," he said.  
"Because I don't like them," I shrugged, "They're meant to make you feel all warm and fuzzy, but everyone knows they're just empty words."  
"No they're not," he pressed, "You're beautiful, those aren't empty words, they're the true. It's a scientific fact, for goodness sake!"  
"Can we just not have this conversation?" I asked, "Why are you pressing this?"  
"Because I don't think you know how special you are," he said, "A lot of people love you, you know? And think you're important, and value you, and are interested in you."  
"Don't be sentimental," I said, crinkling my nose in disgust, "You know I hate that."  
"I don't think you really do," he said. And then he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon buns and bacon. It took a minute to register where I was, but when I saw Lucas' sweatshirt and boxers, I immediately remembered the night before. I'd been right, they did look better on me- but they looked even better on his floor. I wrapped myself in the soft fleece blanket from his bed, and headed to meet him in the kitchen.  
He smiled when he saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He looked damn good, with his shirt off, his hair all messy, and his eyes gleaming mischievously. Plus, he was making me breakfast, which is always hot.  
"Howdy, partner," I greeted him.  
"Morning sunshine," he replied, "I didn't think you'd ever wake up. Or did you drown in your own spit?"  
"Alright, enough of that," I said, secretly glad he wasn't being all weird about this. Just because we slept together doesn't mean we were doing to, like, date or anything. We've both slept with more than a few people we weren't necessarily dating, there's nothing wrong with it, in my humble opinion.

"Actually, I was surprised to find you at all this morning," he admitted with a boyish smile, "Word in the locker room is you don't _do_ sleepovers. I especially enjoyed the cuddling. Didn't expect it, but I definitely liked it."  
"Listen," I said, "I slept 'cause I was tired. And any cuddling that occurred was subconsciously, believe me."  
"So, sorta like a 'your body wants my body' kinda thing?" he said, vainly. He even flexed.  
"Probably more like a 'you were hogging all the blankets' kinda thing," I corrected him.  
"So was it conscious or subconscious?" he asked, "Just admit it, Maya, you totally want me."  
"You weren't bad," I allowed, "And at least you didn't do anything _totally_ gross."  
"Nothing totally gross?" he asked, "That's the best you can say?"  
"I mean, if you think you can do better," I hesitated, before suggesting, "We could go for a round two."  
"You love me, Hart," he said, with a shit eating grin.  
"Whatever, Cowboy," she said, taking a cinnamon bun and eating it before headed back to his bedroom. He followed her eagerly, and they did resurface until _much_ later that afternoon.

On the other side of subway stop, a boy and a girl woke up from an uncomfortable night sleeping on the couch. They'd fallen asleep watching their favorite movie, The Princess Bride. Turns out they actually weren't ready to take the next step, even though they were totally in love with each other. Even though we four are best friends, we're all pretty different.  
Riley and Farkle are more in touch emotionally than they are _physically,_ whereas Cowboy and I, well maybe we needed to get passed that first step before we, okay, mostly just me, could get into that lovey-dovey nonsense that came so easily to our more trusting friends.  
But over time, maybe in a month, maybe in a year, maybe in ten years, we'd all be ready. They'd finally 'do the deed' and I'd eventually open my heart to love. Cowboy will either pursue me or give me space, but either way I'll probably end up falling for him. They say it's a thin line between love and hate, and nobody pushes my buttons quite like Ol' Ranger Rick. Plus, I like stealing his sweatshirts.


End file.
